The Tale Of Gaara
by Wicked.Paramour
Summary: Gaara was always alone and had embraced his life of isolation until he met her. The girl who changed everything. She was the rising sun in his neverending night. The more time he spent with her the happier he became. Then as quickly as she came she left.
1. Chapter 1

_I remember the day I first saw her. I was watching her before she even approached me. She was intriguing to observe at that particular moment. Her friends were whispering to her about me and instead of looking fearful about my present like they did she only pointed and asked loudly, 'You're talking about that kid over there, right?' One girl hushed her quickly while the others shot me looks of terror wondering if I was going to unleash my dangerous powers on them. Then she laughed and left the protections of her friends who tried their best to call her back. The whole time my eyes locked on hers as she confidently came up to me. _

"Hi I'm Momochi but my friends just call me, Momo," She spoke before beaming a wider smile, her eyes closing revealing, for a few seconds, another set of eyes drawn on her lids. When she opened her eyes again the painted ones disappeared.

"My friends say you don't talk and I told them that they were crazy," she babbled happily and if he wasn't the cautious observant child he was he probably wouldn't have notice the morbid look hidden in her warm purple eyes. Was she like him? Did she too suffer from loneliness? But that was impossible; she had friends who cared for her enough to tell her to stay away from him. He felt his heart clenched angrily, she had everything he didn't and was still not happy.

"I suggest you leave," he hissed harshly turning away from her. She huffed, "I was just trying to be nice." he waited for her to stomp off, to walk away to her friends and tell them how much of a freak he was but she didn't. She was still onside him.

"Go."

"No," she said her own words gone cold, "I'm not like them," she began referring to the friends who were waiting for her to return, "I wish I could say differently but that's not the case. You have no idea what I've seen, what I've done. I came over here because I wonder how you do it."

"What do you mean?"

"You don't pretend. You don't try to fit in by being someone else but I know you want their approval and you still live without it. How?" He looked over his shoulder at her. Again he was staring at the painted eyes as her eyes slid closed. Like his owns it was rimmed with thick lines of black and on the inside it resembled that of a cat's eyes for the pupils were drawn narrowed and colored black while the rest of the iris was a bright red. He would have found it disturbing if it was drawn on another person but because it was her it was unique. It looked exotic on her tan face framed by dark hair that fell down her shoulders and continue its way past her back to stop at her hips.

"Are you going to answer my question or continue staring?"He was almost caught by surprise since her eyes hadn't.

"I cannot." Her eyes open revealing curious violet ones.

"Why?"

"I will not love anyone."

"I see," she said in almost a whisper, "So even if someone loves you, you will not love them?"

"I am alone that won't happen," He answered as he began to wonder why he was answering her questions in the first place. It was only causing him to remember what he is and what he will always be.

"Momo get away from him," said a woman. She was great in height and strutted over to them in an effortless grace. Her face was a masked of poorly hidden anger and fear as she grabbed Momo's hand and dragged her away. Anyone else wouldn't have taken note to the horror in Momo's face or the tears that were beginning to form but he did. He noticed and as he watched her get dragged away the longing to follow burned his stomach and left a bad taste in his mouth. She caught his eyes and as soon as the horror came it disappeared with a look of indifference and she mouthed something that caused a sense of foreboding to take hold of him along with disbelief. He turned back to the setting sun and as his fist clenched to his side, he whispered words of reassurance, "I'm alone. I won't believe in anyone, or love anyone. I am alone." Still her words caused an uncomfortable stir in him. What exactly did she mean?

'We'll see about that._'_

**(A/N)** – Truthfully I just started getting interested in all this Naruto stuff and it's only because my brother started forcing me to watch it with him. Well, anyways I've been watching all the episodes and I kind of took an interest in Gaara I guess because I love the quiet, loner types. Always did ever since I started obsessing over Sesshoumaru from Inuyasha and what I'm trying to say is that most of what Gaara said is from the show but this is way before he met Naruto or was almost killed by his uncle(?) and he's twelve, also if any of the factual information is incorrect please don't be afraid to inform me. I kind of looked some stuff up on Wikipedia. Hehe I love that website! I would be lost without it. Again I say, I am new to Naruto so my imagination is working into overdrive. I would really appreciate feedback as well. Oh and one more thing did this chapter seem more like a cliffhanger or a one shot kind of thing to you? My friend said it seemed like a one shot but I was going for cliffhanger. Thanks for reading and I really hoped you enjoy because I really liked writing this.


	2. Chapter 2

"_Why do you bother with me?" his raspy voice asked breaking through the silence that I thought would never end. I smiled softly at this boy who I've come to know as a dear friend and it thrilled me to know that he's open up to me more than anyone except for his uncle, Yashamaru, probably. I met the man once but he seems a bit off. Not really sure why though just his vibe is all wrong. I sighed and twirled a piece of black hair between my fingers and chewed on my bottom lip. I have to admit Gaara was strange but also different, the kind of different that made me feel like I wasn't alone, even if he didn't see it that way. He still thinks he has no one but at the smallest request I'll be there for him, no questions asked. I'll be by his side no matter what. _

"Why not?" she countered easily slipping her hands into her bag. She felt around until she felt the familiar coolness and with a triumphant sigh pulled out the small pouch and quickly opened it.

"You know what I am. You know exactly what I can do. I'm dangerous to everyone around me," he finished watching her with mild curiosity as she took out a carrot and began to nibble at it, her eyes looking off into the distance.

"Yes, I do know about you, Gaara. More than you think." He walked ahead of her. He didn't want to see the realization dawn on her face or the look of disgust that she will hold for him when the fact that he's a monster comes to her conclusion. He did, however need to hear the truth in her words how he should have never been born so he could go on with his life knowing that he really was alone and unloved.

"Then why are you still here?" For a moment only the crunching of the carrot as she bit into it was heard and he was preparing for the worst. Instead of screaming or running or even a mixture of the two she laughed. Her laugh was childlike and when he looked at her, her eyes were shut tight as she tried to stop the laughter letting him noticed that they were painted differently. Only a thin line of black outlined the outside, the pupil was almost nonexistent, the iris was colored a jade green and the rest was colored in white. As he studied this he took noticed to how old and realistic the eyes actually looked.

"I know of you but you do not know of me." Those words echoed in his head and brought him back to that first day when he met her. Before Momo became his friend but was only some strange girl that was insane enough to engage in conversation with him. He thought about what he knew about her now that he didn't know then but he came up blank. The things he wanted to figure out about her were forgotten after awhile like that time she was drag away and the look of fear on her face. Why was she scared of that woman? Who was that woman? Questions he hasn't bothered to ask because it was already a miracle that she was talking to him.

"You are right," he answered simply.

"Do you wish to?" and when he looked at her confused she clarified, "To know about me?"

"I would," he stated truthfully and swore he saw a slight blush graze her cheeks.

"You might want to have a seat it's a long story," she said patting the soft earth next to where she was sitting. He did and with a deep breath the unusual girl told the red headed monster her life story leaving out as little details as possible because in her eyes she trusted this pale boy completely and looking into his sea foam green eyes every once in awhile she knew that she wasn't going to be disappointed. Still she kept a few secrets just like he kept a few of his. Secrets that were buried in the untouched part of her mind and where she hoped it would stay for a long time.

(A/N) - I don't think Ima keep writing this story. I don't think people like it. Anyways review if you do!


End file.
